


阿干之歌

by mobilesuitk



Category: Sixteen Kingdoms - Fandom, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crossover, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, The Northern Wei Dynasty, The Sixteen Kingdoms, Tuoba dynasty
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 嗟嗟！人生能有幾阿干。嗟嗟！人生能有幾阿干。精靈寶鑽Crossover十六國及北魏。凱勒鞏與庫路芬的姑臧城故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這次先丟個三五的北涼。日後再寫其他人的故事。  
> 時間沒有按歷史順序，唯一的共通點，是跟著拓跋氏征服華北。  
> 文章名稱全都出自北歌。這次他們不是參與者，而是旁觀者。  
> 這是腦洞文，請別在意他們為什麼聽得懂諸民族的語言。XDrz。

　　1.  
　　費諾里安並沒有返回審判之殿，而是繼續在這大地上遊蕩。有時候凱勒鞏會想，大概真是他們惹人厭到連內牟都不想見到他們，乾脆任由他們在中土自生自滅。庫路芬對此倒是沒發表過任何看法，因為，他很快就被阿塔尼們的發明，抓住所有注意力。有些東西，還是當初他想做，但礙於戰亂、受制於誓言，或者其他因素，無法完成。但在凱勒鞏看來，後者不過是弟弟喜新厭舊的託詞罷了。

　　庫路芬那些奇思妙想，只存在一頁又一頁的羊皮紙繪圖本上，徒留往日。

　　時間一紀元、二紀元、三紀元的流逝。日換星移得太快，就連維拉們的事蹟，也被這個世界拋諸腦後。他們已經成為中土萬物幽微記憶裡，一道陳舊的影子。

　　平日，他們各過各的日子，閒來無事時，寫個信告訴對方，目前尚活著（這個詞彙是有點奇怪），不用掛心云云。偶爾，兄弟們在路上相遇，也只是給彼此一個擁抱，相伴幾日後，又返回各自的旅程。大哥跟二哥，小六和小七，三與五，費諾里安依舊維持第一紀元時的習慣。只有老四與凱勒布理鵬⋯⋯凱勒布理鵬這次還是沒選擇與父親在一起，原因倒是相當微妙。

　　「作為家裡唯二的常識人，我跟Tyelpe決定這次站在同一陣線，遠離你們。」卡蘭西爾那次搭著姪兒的肩膀，目光掃過他們一輪說。凱勒布理鵬用力地點頭表示贊同：「老爸，我再也不想替你的幼稚操碎心了。」

　　當時，庫路芬只是把一顆蘋果往兒子身上扔了過去。蘋果不偏不倚地，落在凱勒布理鵬手中。年輕精靈舉起它，笑了笑。

 

　　2.  
　　此次，庫路芬與凱勒鞏隨著罽賓商隊旅行到了北涼國。罽賓人善工巧，即便是商隊內，也有不少能工巧匠。庫路芬與他們相處甚歡。這讓凱勒鞏憶起往事。當年，塔查爾每來辛姆拉德作客時，庫路芬的眼神都特別晶亮，鎮日在那位矮人大工匠身邊打轉。那是弟弟最為愉悅的中土時光。

　　一日夜晚，庫路芬將凱勒鞏拉到一處林間空地。凱勒鞏抬頭仰望星空，夜幕璀璨如黑瑪瑙，熠熠星光凝於其上。這時，庫路芬將手中的紅銅製品，遞到兄長眼前，笑著說：「這是星盤，商隊用它來尋找星辰的方位。」

　　他將指針轉了個方向，伸出舌尖，舔了下嘴角繼續說：「也許，我可以改造它。看看能否把我們的訊息傳到維林諾，讓媽媽跟外公他們知道大家的狀況。」

　　凱勒鞏從弟弟手裡拿過星盤。他撫摸邊緣精細的雕刻，隨後轉著銅針，有些困惑地說：「這要怎麼改造它？」即使他跟庫路芬相處這麼久，有時候，還是無法跟上弟弟過於異想天開的腦洞。

　　「我會找到辦法的。」庫路芬抬起下巴，自信滿滿地說。

　　夜風吹起他烏羽色的髮梢，凱勒鞏伸出手，摸了摸弟弟的頭髮。

 

　　夏初的一個清晨，他們來到姑臧。進城前，商隊裡一位甫成年的年輕商人，騎著駱駝來到凱勒鞏身旁：「聽您弟弟說，您是位相當優秀的獵手？」凱勒鞏看了前方剛下馬的庫路芬一眼，只見對方轉過頭來，朝他扮了個鬼臉。

　　凱勒鞏笑得頗為無奈。他撥了撥額前的頭髮，朗聲說：「只有『神』才能勝過我。」凱樂鞏斟酌一下字眼，畢竟，現在已經無人知曉「維拉」的意思。

　　年輕人聽完後拍手大笑，他拍拍凱勒鞏的肩膀：「可惜，夏季水草不如秋日肥美。」但他晃晃手指，笑容明燦：「今次我們同樣會待到秋季，待秋雨過後，才出發到鄴城。前兩次來姑臧，我都參與了當地騎手們的秋獵。」最後，商人眨著眼睛，提出邀請：「不如，這次您就加入我們吧。」

　　凱勒鞏看著天際悠閒的白雲，說了聲，好。

 

　　姑臧城是座奇妙的城市。她的形制，宛如於沙河上展翅翱翔的飛鳥。周圍豐美的水草，是她通體翠綠的羽毛；繁華喧鬧的街景，是太陽遍灑羽根的點點金輝。這座四方輻輳的絲路名城，處處洋溢旺盛的活力。大街上，飄散香料、美酒，以及禮佛之花的芳香。耳目所及，是此起彼落，腔調各異的諸國語言。

　　 **遠遊武威郡，遙望姑臧城。車馬相交錯，歌吹日縱橫。**

　　在他們離開的百年後，一位來自鄴城的著名詩人，造訪這座城市時，留下這首詩。

 

　　今日還有個小插曲。凱勒鞏兄弟路過粟特人的酒肆時，引起雪膚深目的販酒姑娘們，一陣銀鈴似的騷動。幾位作風直率的女子，甚至走出店鋪，拿走幾顆庫路芬才剛買來的蜜餞，當著他們的面，嬌笑地吃了下去。凱勒鞏發誓，這是他第一次見到弟弟愣在當場，完全不知如何是好。那個當下，凱勒鞏笑到快要內傷。

　　事後，他們才曉得，這是撒馬爾罕的習俗：將為人母的女性，若遇到心儀的漂亮男子，要大膽地分享對方手中的食物，以祈求腹中孩子相貌俊美。(1)

　　晴空下，庫路芬北眺宮殿群的門樓。這座富庶繁華，連浮塵都似金箔飛舞的都城，讓他們不約而同想起記憶中的城市。

　　「這裡沒有詭異森林。」凱勒鞏環著弟弟的臂膀。

　　「這裡也不是個洞窟。」庫路芬皺起鼻子說。

　　喔，納國斯隆德，芬羅德的永恆之都。諷刺的是，而今，竟然只有這對背叛者記得他的名字。

 

　　3.  
　　凱勒鞏他們剛搬來的第七天，鄰居派了個少年僕役來向他們打聲招呼。說晚上想幫他們接個風，作為歡迎新鄰的到來。那是個小袖戴步搖的家庭。主人是對年約二十多歲的夫婦，丈夫是位水利官員，妻子原是他的表妹，正懷著六個月的身孕。主人夫婦還有個六歲的男孩，聰穎但多話，他淺色的大眼像極了晶瑩的琥珀。庫路芬注意到，小男孩的眼睛帶著點藍色。他想起兒子幼年時純真的雙眼。

　　男主人自我介紹他名喚天真，這是以他們族人的語言起的。女主人閨名明徽，女主人說，這是取自她那出身漢人大族的母親。他們的兒子叫做迦樓羅，小男孩非常得意的表示：「我是隻金翅鳥喔。」

　　聽到他們的姓氏，凱勒鞏跟庫路芬差點噎著。慕容，Moyo， Moryo。(2)他們不約而同想起過往的年歲裡，家中兄弟常用這兩個發音來打趣卡蘭西爾。通常，結局都指向一處：暴怒的Moryo追著他們滿屋子跑。曾經，諾多長王子的居所，充滿王子們的尖叫與歡笑聲。有時鬧得太過火，驚動在作坊工作的雙親，費諾夫婦會立刻跑來逮小孩。最後，夫妻倆總是又氣又笑地要他們罰站等挨罵。

　　每次碰到這種狀況，他們都會聯手將庫路芬推上前。七個兄弟中，他最懂得如何安撫雙親。當然，除非他們的行為導致自己受傷；否則，費諾與諾丹妮爾，從未嚴厲地責備過兒子們。

 

　　入睡前，凱勒鞏透過燭光，看著正在更衣的弟弟。他在床褟上盤腿支頤說：「明天我寫個信告訴Moryo，他的名字變成姓氏了。哈哈哈。」

　　庫路芬走到褟邊，戳著哥哥的額頭：「順便建議Moryo，取個『慕容芬威』的別名，或許可以另闢生意蹊徑。」

　　「噢，你這個搗蛋鬼。」凱勒鞏拉過弟弟往後倒下，感覺到庫路芬在頸側低笑。他伸手探進弟弟的褻衣內，庫路芬閉上眼睛，吻著哥哥耳後的肌膚。

　　夏夜薰風如歌，凱勒鞏抱著庫路芬，在碧綠的草原之夢裡入睡。他聞到青草薄涼的氣息，那是庫路芬身上的薄荷香味。

 

　　4.  
　　這日，臨近傍晚，凱勒鞏提著葡萄酒回來。一進屋，看到迦樓羅拉著小銅馬玩具，朝他作揖致意。本在坐褟上倚靠凭几的庫路芬，挺身倒水說：「他來了一整個下午，弄得我什麼事都做不成。」

　　凱勒鞏忍不住呵呵地笑出聲。說也奇怪，庫路芬能與其他小孩好好相處，就是對兒子隔了道說不清的距離。少年時代的凱勒布理鵬，可沒少向凱勒鞏抱怨此事。凱勒鞏不曾體會為人父的感覺，也無從開解曲折複雜的父子心結。只是，在光陰尚未泛舊之前，梅斯羅斯曾提起這事。他說：「我們都過於習慣當個兒子，特別是Curvo。」那是希姆凜多風的午後。凱勒鞏與大哥站在陽台邊，看著下方庭院裡，庫路芬指導凱勒布理鵬劍術的身影。

 

　　凱勒鞏將酒放在桌上，接過弟弟為他斟滿水的瓷杯後，挑眉問著：「你們聊些什麼？可以聊一整個下午。」

　　「少年的煩惱。」庫路芬剝著一顆葡萄答道。聽到這句話，迦樓羅的小臉瞬間皺成一團，他用力搖頭否定：「才不是！明明就是善見城！」

　　「善見城？」這個回答讓凱勒鞏丈二金剛摸不著腦袋。

　　「提理安。」庫路芬注視指間的碧綠葡萄，思緒似乎飄向遠方。「我告訴他有關提理安的事。」那道灰藍色目光，對上了凱勒鞏的灰眼睛：「他說，提理安就像《長阿含經》內的天堂城市。」(3)

　　庫路芬的這句話，讓凱勒鞏突然惆悵翻湧。他別開眼神，只覺得眼睛酸澀。凱勒鞏看著牆角陰影，吸了下鼻子。這時，窗外倦鳥歸巢的鳴叫，徘徊不已，晚霞邊緣暈染著黑藍夜幕。迦樓羅逡巡了陷入沈默的兩兄弟一眼，他從坐席上起身行禮：「叨擾太久，我該告辭了。」

　　「我送你回去吧。」庫路芬說。

　　說完，迦樓羅朝凱勒鞏大力頷首。他拖著銅馬玩具，發出喀啦喀啦的聲響。凱勒鞏看著那一大一小逐漸遠離的背影，聽見迦樓羅用稚嫩的聲音說：「我會把您做的簪珠送給維優斯。(4)」

　　「我該說祝你成功嗎？」庫路芬的話語，落在夏日晚風吹起的那刻。

 

　　等到弟弟返回，凱勒鞏已經收拾好情緒。他點起油燈：「我記得Tyelpe年幼時，可是非常黏著你。」

　　「喔，是啊。弄得我連洗澡都必須得帶著他。」庫路芬無奈地兩手一攤，然而，語氣倒是流露出幾分甜蜜。

　　「你小時候也是一個樣。搞得爸媽每次要出遠門，都像場生離死別。」凱勒鞏惡作劇地輕彈弟弟的額頭。庫路芬皺眉嘖了聲。庫路芬兒時最討厭的，就是哥哥們總愛彈他的額頭，笑他嬌慣又任性。

　　現在，可真是與雙親生離死別了。至於提理安，那只能夢憶前塵。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1. 來自阿敏・馬盧夫的《撒馬爾罕》。
  2. 這是「慕容」可能的發音之一。剛好可以玩這個語音梗。但就我所知，目前學界對鮮卑慕容氏的唸法，似乎未有定論。
  3. 關於善見城的記載不僅只存在《長阿含經》。不過《長阿含經》在姚秦時代已由佛陀耶舍等人譯出。而另兩部《優婆塞戒經》、《阿毘曇毘婆沙論》，都是在北涼時期才翻譯的。考慮到在當代流傳的時間長度，《長阿含經》比較符合。
  4. Wiyusī。粟特女子名，意思是黎明。




	2. Chapter 2

5.  
　　涼州地區綠波蕩漾，全賴當地發達的灌溉工程。庫路芬對此相當好奇。當穿過滾滾荒漠，見到生機盎然的綠洲城市時，那種悸動與震撼，在這對費諾里安兄弟心中，繚繞久久。

　　慕容天真趁著休沐之日，領著凱勒鞏與庫路芬，來到城外。城北之處，湧泉如河，水面波光粼粼。慕容天真說，這就是開通的渠道之一。他大致解釋了灌溉渠道的佈局、修葺，與行水的管理方式。庫路芬提出很多問題與他討論；凱勒鞏拿出暗袋裡的燕麥塊，弄碎餵了停在他肩上的鳥兒。而後，慕容天真指向遠方綿延不絕的祁連山。春夏冰川消融，悠悠雪水，流過縱錯的水渠，滋養全境。

　　「我們有最肥沃的草原，最健壯的駿馬。」慕容天真拍拍愛馬說。

　　凱勒鞏初來乍到之時，就有留意到此地馬匹膘肥體壯。他曾經與另一戶鄰家的馬兒說過話。那是一匹三歲小馬，深棕鬃毛閃閃發亮。馬兒告訴他：「飽。」

  
　　南風吹來澤野的濕潤。姑臧因地理之故，仲夏時分格外涼爽。庫路芬佇立於溝渠旁，一聲野鳥長鳴，彷彿回辛姆拉德短暫的夏日。遙遠的夏季，也是這般乾淨明朗。直到最近，庫路芬才敢開始回憶北方要塞的一草一木，還有阿洛斯河與凱隆河上甜美的夜光。凱勒鞏看著弟弟的背影，一句話也沒說。

  
　　「夏末秋初，草原上有許多節慶，你們可以去看看。」慕容天真牽著馬匹到渠邊，讓馬兒低頭飲水。他略有所思地感嘆道：「這樣的場景興許不多了。」

　　「怎麼，你們的國主不是才剛迎娶魏國公主？」庫路芬問著。

　　雖然對當地局勢涉獵不深，但是綜合巷議與鄰人們的談話。庫路芬他們大致上能掌握住北涼的狀況。新任國主得位於兄弟鬩牆。爾後，他從魏都平城帶回河西王的封號，以及出身拓跋氏的王后，北魏皇帝之妹。

　　「戰馬、水草、土地，通往西域的財富。不是單靠聯姻就能滿足的。」慕容天真看向費諾里安兄弟說。對此，庫路芬與凱勒鞏彼此交換著眼神，他們曾經想利用同樣的方法，奪取富饒的多瑞亞斯。可是，拓跋君主走得更遠，魏軍幾乎橫掃塞外華北，劍指河西，亦不遠。

　　「那麼，新王后呢？她的兄長，就任由妹妹嫁入險境？」凱勒鞏忍不住眉宇深鎖。即使在這個世界晃蕩日久，他還是無法習慣次生子女們，可以如此平心靜氣地，締結非關愛意的婚姻關係。當然，因為露西安的故事，他也沒資格評論什麼。

　　庫路芬看了兄長的側臉一眼。流年的侵蝕，終究銷磨了凱勒鞏的傲氣。而庫路芬⋯⋯他低下頭，午後的日照將影子拉長。「蠢女孩，竟然隨便把自己嫁給了來路不明的男人。」有多久不曾想起雅瑞希爾？庫路芬早遺忘了。她的面容已渺遠。這才是他們真正失去她的時刻。

　　「胡族女兒，意志與勇氣可是堅硬如鐵。」慕容天真輕輕揮了下馬鞭。

　　此刻，天色尚明亮，日光穿透樹梢，在他們行經的道路上，留下濃綠陰影。

  
　　夜間。庫路芬一邊炙燒菖蒲、艾草與石榴花驅趕蚊蟲，邊對哥哥說：「今天提到河西王后時，不知為何，我想到了Irisse。」

　　 「嗯？我們親愛的堂妹。」凱勒鞏把鼻子埋進庫路芬的頸項，親吻弟弟的鎖骨說：「沒想到，會連她最後一面都見不著。」

　　庫路芬臉頰緊貼兄長的頭髮。他拉出服貼於裡衣的項鍊，月色下，尾端懸掛的戒環，散發朦朧光輝。(1)雅瑞希爾的亡故，帶走的，是他們少年無憂的年華。

　　今晚月明如水，映照滔滔而逝的谷水上。 (2)

  
　　6.  
　　弓矢、號角、獵犬與馬匹，是凱勒鞏的生命樂章。他坐在馬背上，眺望藍天。澄空悠遠，涼月之風拂面，揚起了豐收，也吹來絲絲血味。一隻雄鹿優雅地奔走於野地。張弓，箭鏑破空，凱勒鞏注視箭矢飛去的方向。

　　那是祁連山下，綠草洋洋，群馬踏著碧波奔騰。

　　咚——是矢鏑射進獵物肉體發出的鈍聲。餘音非常細微，只有精靈敏銳的感官得以捕捉。凱勒鞏策馬而去，倏然，嗡！羽箭從後方飛來。凱勒鞏憑著直覺，判斷飛箭不是故意針對他。他微低下頭，果然，大雁淒厲的哀音迴蕩空中，雁影由天墜亡。輕快的馬蹄聲這時才跟上來。凱勒鞏蹙眉看向身旁，是位身穿白衣的鮮卑女孩。

　　如此年輕，憂愁從未進入她的眼裡。少女朝凱勒鞏露出一個俏麗又挑釁的笑容。微風送來往事，他與年少的雅瑞希爾打了個照面。記憶中的堂妹，白色衣裙在原野中翻飛，光艷動人。凱勒鞏回以溫柔笑意。不僅是對著遠去的故人，眼前的少女，為他嘴角的弧度雙頰緋紅。他當然明白少女心思，若是早年，他肯定欣然接受邀約。現在，凱勒鞏搖搖頭，逕自往前奔馳。留下少女鼓起腮幫子，作勢拉弓放箭，暗罵他不解風情。

　　  
　　他最喜歡獨自狩獵，或者說，獨自馳騁曠野森林。風起，葉落，花香暗浮。凱勒鞏聽見大地的低語。來自過去，源自現在，傳自未來，無數的聲音試圖與他對話。音調高低不一，雜亂無章，可是，其中又帶有某種規律。凱勒鞏打開心靈耳目聆聽，他們都在說一件事，是生命的生生不息。

　　此刻，他無拘無束，自由自在。蒼茫的天空，潺潺的河水，光影相錯的樹林，像個母親似的，溫柔地環抱住他。凱勒鞏在流金秋暉裡，笑得純真。他歡欣地轉過頭，喊了聲：「胡安。」

　　頓時，凱勒鞏勒馬止步。馬嘯長風，所有聲音戛然而止。耳邊，餘留樹葉沙沙作響，不知名的鳥兒在枝頭婉轉鳴唱。凱勒鞏拉住韁繩，眼前，他放出的箭矢，不偏不倚地，射穿那頭雄鹿的咽喉。牠蜷臥於地，自健壯脖子流出的血液，染紅青草地。他抿嘴跳下馬，往前走去。雄鹿了無生息的雙眼，像顆玻璃珠似地，映出他青春如昨的面容。而他明亮的灰眼，已滿布滄桑。凱勒鞏用力拔出羽箭，鮮血噴湧。雄鹿剛死沒多久，身軀尚溫熱。凱勒鞏看了下鹿角，這是頭四齡牡鹿，才剛成年。

　　他閉上眼睛，四周落葉紛紛。再睜開眼時，色彩斑駁的樹葉，落滿了死亡的鹿身。他應該將這頭鹿扛回營地，這是今日最好的戰利品。可是，凱勒鞏蹲下身，闔上雄鹿的眼睛。他轉身，上馬，離開。馬蹄聲迴盪樹林。來時他獨身一人，去時也獨行。早就沒有獵犬輕盈的腳步，陪伴他左右。凱勒鞏轉頭回望，只見雄鹿冰冷的軀體。牠漂亮的皮毛，在林間灑落的殘光下，閃耀森森的輝芒。

  
　　離開樹林時，日影已偏斜。時間還未及傍晚，然而，鄰近秋日，夕暉染天色得早。凱勒鞏在返程中，遇到了一戶準備遷移牧場的牧民家族。夏秋之交，正值牧民轉換牧場。草原上隨處可見牧戶攜家帶眷，驅趕牲畜，準備前往冬季牧場。牧羊犬在羊群中前後奔跑，牠們就像雲朵，悠哉悠哉地前行。凱勒鞏在馬上靜靜地看著他們，並未與他們打招呼。這似乎是個七口之家，是個普通的牧民家族。

　　「阿干，阿干。」孩子朗聲叫喚。那是個性別難辨的小孩，他騎著一匹小馬，跟上一位騎花馬的少年。孩子拉著少年的衣袖，不知道說著什麼。凱勒鞏見到少年苦笑地抱起孩子，這對手足，共騎而行。少年低頭，對懷中的小孩耳語幾句，隨後，馬匹奔跑了起來。凱勒鞏聽見孩子快樂清脆的笑聲。

　　阿干，鮮卑語的「哥哥」。

 

　　 _ **「哥哥，你看！我也會騎馬了。」那是年幼的庫路芬，才剛學會上馬，一雙小短腿晃來晃去。**_

_**「來吧，Atarinke，我們接下來學習操控韁繩。」那是年輕的他，胸前貼著弟弟的後背，握緊弟弟的小手，專心指導著庫路芬。** _

 

  
　　凱勒鞏向來不喜歡黃昏。這個時刻，總有股韶光一去不復返的悵然。混合著老舊、晚風、還有許許多多的回憶⋯⋯

　　如果說他亂七八糟的生涯當中，還有什麼可堪慰懷的，就是他的家人了。凱勒鞏深吸一口日落感傷的氣息，他微微一笑，把重負留在了身後。

  
　　弟弟還在等他歸來。

 

  
　　

 

  1. 　　這裡謝謝友人二貍的點子。
  2. 　　挪用王孝廉的〈歸〉，收錄於《彼岸》。




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三五甜糖。

7.  
　　今日一早，庫路芬就坐在窗前剪著彩箋。凱勒鞏端著一碗酥酪，走到他身邊。晨光熹微，凱勒鞏發現窗框覆蓋了層薄霜。四天前，他們還在草原享受朗日微風，轉眼，季節已白露。

　　「把它吃掉。」凱勒鞏把碗遞給弟弟。

　　「有加葡萄乾嗎？」庫路芬剛要接過漆碗，就被凱勒鞏一句「沒有。甜死你。」給弄得乾脆低頭繼續做自己的事。凱勒鞏一時語塞。他搔了搔一頭銀髮，將漆碗輕放在弟弟的食案上。

　　「還嫌？這是今年最後的酥酪，全給你這個小混蛋。」凱勒鞏坐到桌子彼端的席上，盤起腿說。

　　九月伊始，河西當地牧民就停止製酥與抨酥。要再品嚐這滑嫩香甜的奶製品，必須等到來年寒食。

　　「你可以⋯⋯」庫路芬端起碗，吃下一口酥酪後說：「跟我一起分享，我不介意啊。」他舔了下嘴唇，語氣近乎輕描淡寫。

　　凱勒鞏以食指抵住下唇，挑起眉頭。看著兄長，庫路芬聳了下肩膀。就在他舀起另一口酥酪時，凱勒鞏起身，走到庫路芬跟前，跪坐在小腿上。桌面映出兩人的身影。

　　庫路芬眉眼舒展，將湯匙湊近凱勒鞏。然而，凱勒鞏嘴角微勾，拿走弟弟手中那匙乳白酥酪，轉而餵了庫路芬。庫路芬雙眼低垂，舌尖輕探，小口小口地，吸吮著醇美凝乳。。凱勒鞏灰眼變得更加晦暗。就在庫路芬吮盡那匙酥酪，凱勒鞏手指伸入弟弟烏羽色的捲髮內。他低下頭，朝曦在庫路芬濃睫上躍動。

　　凱勒鞏嚐到弟弟口中的甜蜜與溫暖。

　　姑臧城內的佛寺，正敲響第一百零八次的晨鐘。

 

　　等到庫路芬甦醒，窗櫺上的白霜盡數消融。他睡眼惺忪，注視披起外衣的凱勒鞏，低頭替他裁切剩下的箋紙。庫路芬慵懶地伸展身體，於秋陽中再度合眼，他嗓音軟膩：「這些彩箋要價不斐，剪壞了當心我修理你。」

　　凱勒鞏別過臉，笑著捏了下庫路芬鼻尖：「你還敢說。Moryo上次才警告過你，要再這麼浪費，他不會再替你付掉這筆帳。」

　　「哼，才不會。反正他也習慣了。」說著，庫路芬把自己蜷曲成團，任憑意識滑入黑甜睡夢。他的世界，靜得只剩下哥哥剪切的箋紙聲音。啪嗒，啪嗒，凱勒鞏抬頭看向窗外，原來是庭院的桂花飄落。庫路芬散於席上的長髮，融進陽光。凱勒鞏不斷撥弄黑髮精靈的瀏海。

　　雖然，這個世道稱不上太平，但涼州一地尚屬安穩。何況，世事早就與他們無關。凱勒鞏伸了個懶腰，捏一下肩頸，心想：真不曉得該說終於喜獲安適，還是被徹底屏棄、放逐。

　　他把一疊裁切好的箋紙理齊，放在桌上。庫路芬有寫日記的習慣，但凱勒鞏記得，早年弟弟並不熱衷紀錄日常瑣事。也不知道是他在辛姆拉德，還是納國斯隆德養成的。當一切全被剝奪、遺忘、塵埃落定之時，庫路芬嫌棄起次生子女們的造紙技術。在這漫長歲月，他想方設法，尋找當下最精妙昂貴的紙張，將其製成日記本。

　　卡蘭希爾不止一次抱怨五弟的奢侈行徑。有時，費諾里安們聚首，連梅格洛爾都會幫忙打圓場：「哎，總比當年他把玻璃磨成彈丸，打著消遣好吧。」(1)

　　聞言，凱勒布理鵬則笑著摀住嘴巴。

　　　  
　　拜庫路芬這個習性所賜。在他們共同居處，可以藉由這一本本的日記，找到他們在時日洪流裡，每個漫遊足跡。

　　凱勒鞏抽起桌上一張寫滿字跡的黃箋。庫路芬把濃墨摻和細碎金箔，一筆一畫，宛如潑灑於黑夜海洋的月光。箋上的文字，並非為凱勒鞏所熟知，他無法判讀。他推測，這應該是庫路芬與此地的連結。凱勒鞏看向弟弟熟睡的臉龐。這紙黃箋，正是他們之間最大的差異之處。

  
　　凝視弟弟，凱勒鞏伸出手，摩挲親吻過無數次的柔嫩雙唇。良久，他湊上前，吻上庫路芬的耳垂。Curvo⋯⋯

　　天光更加明亮了。

 

　　等到夕陽西下。凱勒鞏問起早上看到箋紙內容。庫路芬先是微微一愣，隨後才說：「沒想到你會有興趣。」

　　「你都寫些什麼？」

　　「一首歌謠。你去游獵的時候，一位鮮卑歌手教我的。」

　　托他們的罽賓友人之福。此次秋獵，招待他們的是位河西鮮卑貴族。與所有承平的游牧民族相同，主人家族好客又親切。只是，那些用來招待賓客的白煮肉，著實讓庫路芬難以消受。除此之外，幾乎沒什麼好挑惕。再怎麼差，也不會比當年流落於歐西瑞安要來得糟糕。

　　篝火、歌舞、隱匿於迷霧裡的神鹿、美麗的天女，來自草原與森林的英雄事蹟。構成了這段短暫，鮮活的祁連末夏。

　　庫路芬開始說起他聽來的故事。

 

　　 **在遙遠的遼東，有對異母兄弟。少年時代，兄弟二人感情甚篤。隨著年歲增長，部族的強盛，那些孩提時的純真笑語，於俗世紛擾裡消耗殆盡。最後，因為謠言的惡意離間，兄弟決裂。兩人所統領的部落，馬鬥相傷。爭吵的結果，導致兄長憤而離去，對此，弟弟懊悔不已。他派遣長老與使者向哥哥致歉，請求兄長回心轉意。哥哥卻以祖先當年卜筮後代必將分離的預言，回拒了弟弟。**

**哥哥對著使者宣布：「諸位，你們可以試著驅使我的馬。若牠願意返回東方，我亦將跟隨牠的步履。」**

**可惜，馬兒一心向西，不肯東歸。**

**「這真是天意啊，可汗。」那位使者哭得傷心欲絕。**

**「我們的子孫之國，繁盛昌隆。我的弟弟，你的國度將有百年盛世；而我，自當從玄孫開始興盛！」**

**此後，兄弟再無相見之日。弟弟為了追思遠去的兄長，做了這首《阿干歌》。**

**這對兄弟，就是慕容燕與慕容吐谷渾的肇基者。**

  
**最初，弟弟子孫的燕國，雄峙一方。他的後代將這首《阿干歌》作為大樂演奏。 (2)隨著國破家亡，如飄零落葉的慕容王族，將原本只限於宮廷大樂的歌謠，傳入民間。時日久遠，這些歌謠，變得詰屈聱牙，晦澀難解。**

  
　　「所以，隔壁的慕容一家⋯⋯」凱勒鞏問著。

　　「八成是當年亡國後，被迫西遷的燕國王室後裔吧。」庫路芬喝了口水，繼續說：「我們見過吐谷渾人，你忘了嗎？他們光是服裝就不一樣。」

　　「我的確沒什麼印象。」凱勒鞏說。庫路芬聽得出兄長未言之語。對凱勒鞏而言，這不是值得他在意的事物。庫路芬把抄有歌詞的箋紙收好。突然，凱勒鞏捉住他的手腕，庫路芬蹙起眉頭，與哥哥四目相對。

　　凱勒鞏撫摸庫路芬的手腕說：「我們與父親他們不同，也不是這對兄弟。」

　　「但我們有類似的背景，相仿的遭遇。」庫路芬把手疊上說。

　　當初，歐西瑞安的綠精靈，唱起屬於諾多王室的歌謠時，Ambarussa們忍不住放聲大哭。淪落的家族，一無所有的王子們。往事歷歷在目，它不曾遺忘，只能說，回過頭，已是尋常。

　　父親說，他們的事蹟將會傳唱至阿爾達終結。即便偉大如他，也不能預料這個註腳：諾多的墮落與光榮，確實永遠流傳。也只有在星辰子民間流傳。就像這首《阿干歌》，轉瞬，變成深奧不可解的記載。

　　即便如此，故事仍舊未完待續。畢竟，生命如同草原，春去秋來，死則又育。

 

  
　　「嘿，這首《阿干歌》最後的歌詞是什麼？我剛剛聽過又忘記了。」凱勒鞏壞笑著輕晃庫路芬的腕部。

　　「你白痴嗎！同樣的話我才不會再說第二遍。」看著凱勒鞏的表情，庫路芬除了想往哥哥臉上踹上一腳外，不做他想。

  
　　「我的好弟弟，快告訴我。」

　　「閉嘴！不要用這種口氣說這句話。」

　　「Atarinke⋯⋯」

　　「收起你那噁心的語調！」

　　「我揹你去洗澡。」

　　「我自己能走。」

　　「那我抱你？」

　　「滾！」

  
　　庫路芬用力想掙脫兄長的箝制，凱勒鞏永遠有辦法逼他就範。或者，乾脆讓他在他懷裡軟成一灘水。

　　哎。

  
　　　  
　　 **嗟嗟！人生能有幾阿干。**  
**嗟嗟！人生能有幾阿干。(3)**

 

 

 

 

  1. 這邊庫五的玻璃珠，請參考「韓嫣金丸」的典故。
  2. 《魏書・吐谷渾傳》。
  3. 基本上，慕容廆所做的《阿干歌》並未譯成漢語。在魏收的年代，就已經難解歌詞內容。所以現今流傳的《阿干歌》歌詞是否為慕容廆原作，尚待釐清囉。




End file.
